I wanna hold you
by Rika-Sora
Summary: -La vida sigue adelante – la apartó un poco de él para limpiar sus lágrimas - y con ella cosas mejores – le sonrió y sin más le dio un tierno beso en los labios recibiendo una sonora bofetada por parte de ella. Oneshot. SxS.


**Aquí un pequeño oneshot! :)  
>pensaran… ¿Por qué no actualiza sus otros fics? Pss porque no he tenido éxito en reviews y sin estos no hay conti jeje ni modo, así que después de leer este fic, los invito a visitar mi profile xD<strong>

**I wanna hold you**

**.**

**.**

Todo en su vida iba en picada, no entendía como de la noche a la mañana su vida podría dar un giro tan malo, no creyó poder tanta infelicidad en tan poco tiempo, pero como dicen y para su mala fortuna, nada es imposible. Quería llorar, gritar, que la tierra la tragara y nunca más la regresara a la superficie, tenía terribles momentos de depresión, ya hasta se había olvidado del significado de la felicidad y también la sensación de una sonrisa sincera ya que sonreía pero más falsamente que nada, se iba sumergiendo en ese gran hoyo oscuro de su mente. Ya había llegado a su límite, ya no encontraba la luz de la vida, ya todo había perdido sentido.

-Sayuri – suspiró mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y sostenía fuertemente contra su pecho un portarretrato.

.

.

_-es hermosa – una voz varonil se escuchó._

_-lo es – sonrió llena de emoción una pelirrosa._

_-igual de hermosa que tu – besó la frente de ella._

_._

_._

_._

_-feliz cumpleaños mi niña – dijo la pelirrosa._

_-feliz cumpleaños – dijo cargándola en brazos él._

_._

_._

_._

_-salgamos al parque – propuso él._

_-tu llévala, yo aun tengo que archivar unos papeles para mañana, ya sabes cómo se pone mi jefe – dijo con fastidio._

_-la llevare mejor a hacer las compras – sonrió – así mami no tiene que preocuparse._

_-no le compres muchos dulces – pidió ella._

_-no lo haré – dijo picarón y ella dudo si decía la verdad viéndolo salir con una pequeña niña en brazos._

_._

_._

_._

_-¡No! ¡No puede ser! – gritos inconsolables retumbaban el cuarto donde se encontraba._

_-Lo sentimos señora – se lamentó una persona._

_-¡Ellos no! – eran gritos sacados del alma, ahogando su dolor._

_-Sakura – la abrazó fuertemente su amigo. Ella lo abrazo fuertemente mientras inevitablemente lloraba._

_-Dime que ellos no – rogó._

_-Yo…-titubeo un poco su acompañante – son cosas que pasan – atinó a decir._

_-¡Todo es mi culpa! – gritó nuevamente._

_._

_._

_._

-¿Cómo es posible que toda la felicidad se esfume al instante? – se preguntó sin obtener respuesta – yo no he hecho mal a nadie y sin embargo me arrebataron lo que más quería en este mundo – suspiró.

Estaba lista, ya no había otra salida. Frasco de pastillas: listas.

Una a una entraban por su boca, había logrado conseguir una falsa receta para esas pastillas que están casi prohibidas por su fuerte acción, no logró recordar que curaban, solo sabía que en exceso eran mortales. Aun recordaba su nerviosismo en la farmacia temiendo que no le creyeran, ya que su venta era exclusiva sólo con la receta de contados y prestigiosos doctores, había tenido suerte en que no sospecharan nada. Ya llevaba una cuarta parte del frasco y tomó un poco de agua para lograr que pasaran bien a través de su garganta y así conseguir más rápido su efecto. Seguía tomándolas, comenzaba a sentirse un poco adormilada.

-Tal vez no vaya con ustedes – hizo una pausa – pero siempre los llevare en mi corazón – sonrió débilmente a una fotografía donde estaban un hombre y una pequeña niña – los amo Sai y Sayuri – dicho esto comenzó a ver todo borroso y lo único que alcanzó a ver antes del sueño profundo fue una silueta que no alcanzó a reconocer ni mucho menos lo que decía.

.

.

-Está estable, pásenla a un cuarto.

-¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó una pelirrosa desconcertada. Enseguida volvió a quedar dormida.

.

.

-Sakura, por fin despiertas – sonrió.

-¿No se supone que yo debería estar muerta? – preguntó cortante acostumbrándose a la luz.

-Pero no lo estas – afirmó la misma voz con un deje de tristeza por la contestación de la pelirrosa – la vida no es fácil, pero quitarte la vida no es la mejor solución.

-Para mí lo era – respondió ella – mi vida se acabó hace dos meses – comenzó a sollozar.

-Fue un duro golpe, pero ¿no crees que Sai estaría desilusionado si no luchas por superar eso?

-Tal vez – murmuró ella – ellos no merecían morir – afirmó – fue mi culpa, si yo ese día los hubiese acompañado al parque, no habrían ido en carro al supermercado y estarían conmigo – lloró.

-Sakura, eres una gran mujer de 23 años, algún día tendrás que superarlo – pidió.

-No sé cuándo Naruto.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente, ella comenzó desde ese día, una difícil lucha para que sus sentimientos de culpa no la terminaran devorando, se decía que las cosas pasaban por algo y ella tenía dos ángeles cuidándola. Hoy seria día de buscar empleo nuevo, ya que en donde laboraba antes de aquel terrible accidente, la habían despedido por faltar mucho. Se arregló presentable para una entrevista de trabajo y salió con paso firme, saldría adelante por sus ángeles. Le llamó la atención que el departamento de al lado, que siempre estuvo desocupado, por fin empezara a ser habitado, su curiosidad quería saber quién era el nuevo inquilino, pero era muy tarde, no quería llegar retrasada a su entrevista. Cerró con llave su puerta y justo cuando se dispuso a sacar el pasaje de su camión, una traviesa moneda cayó y rodó hasta la puerta contigua, la del nuevo vecino/a.

-Demonios, llegaré tarde – pensó y prefirió ignorar esa moneda y encaminarse al elevador.

-¿Es tuya? – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas pegando un brinco del susto – perdón si te asuste, pero vi que se te cayó esto.

-Gracias – dijo recuperándose del susto pero por las prisas solo lo vio de reojo, o más bien no mucho porque no lo alcanzo a ver, tenía que entrar al elevador antes de que se cerrara.

.

.

-Por fin tengo trabajo – se decía saliendo contenta de aquel lugar, por un momento creyó que no pero finalmente se lo dieron – hora de comer algo – se dijo algo ya que en la mañana sólo había tomado jugo y su estomago pedía comida. Se detuvo en una cafetería cercana a su casa.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden? – preguntó un mesero acercándose y enseguida pidió un sándwich y un jugo.

Minutos después otro mesero llegaba con su orden.

-¡Pero si eres tú! – exclamó una ligeramente conocida voz.

-¿Disculpa? – se atrevió a preguntar ella, pues aun no lo reconocía del todo.

-Soy tu nuevo vecino – dijo sonriente un chico más o menos de su edad, cabello negro, piel blanca y buen cuerpo.

-Oh si – recordó ella.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha – se presentó poniendo sobre la mesa de ella lo que había ordenado.

-Sakura Haruno – sonrió ante la amabilidad aunque Sasuke le recordaba a su adorado Sai, así que sin querer un reflejo de tristeza se vio en su rostro.

-¿pasa algo? – preguntó intrigado ante el cambio de semblante de Sakura.

-No – negó con la cabeza tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

Llamaron a Sasuke por lo cual ella se quedó sola comiendo y una vez que terminó se encaminó a su departamento. Una vez adentro se dispuso a descansar porque mañana comenzaría su trabajo como diseñadora (había estudiado eso) en una importante empresa.

.

.

Desde ese momento su vida comenzó a mejorar notablemente, tenía un trabajo estable y salía de vez en cuando con sus amigos, tenía buena relación con su vecino Sasuke y los amigos de ella, ya eran también de él, su amistad era fructífera.

.

.

En su día de descanso prefirió no salir y quedarse en casa, además estaba lloviendo y no le daban ánimos.

Preparó una bolsa de palomitas, con un poco de salsa picante, una botella de agua (cuidaba su figura). Dejó su botana en la mesita de la sala y comenzó a buscar que películas vería, tenía muchas que tendría que seleccionar sólo unas cuantas.

-Veamos – comenzó a decir y en un descuido, todos los dvd fueron a parar al suelo – oh no – se dijo frustrada y algo llamó su atención – 'Sayuri y sus mejores momentos. Parte 1' – leyó, ahora que recordaba, desde que había nacido, empezaron a grabar unos cuantos momentos de su bebé. Se decía mentalmente que no podía ver esos 6 dvd pero en un acto inconsciente puso el primero en el reproductor, se sentó en el sillón.

_-Mira a quien trae aquí – decía Sai – a nuestra preciosa bebé – decía entusiasmado._

Inevitablemente comenzó a llorar al ver aquella escena, era el segundo día después de que había nacido Sayuri, sin pensarlo estaba abriendo las heridas que ya comenzaban a cerrar y terminó de ver el primero. No podía dejar de llorar, así se fue el esto de su tarde, viendo a sus dos tesoros y llorando.

De tanto llorar, empezó a quedarse dormida en el sillón con el 3er dvd reproduciéndose. Tocaron el timbre. Despertó de los pocos minutos que durmió, apagó la televisión y fue a abrir sin ser consciente del estado de su cara.

-¿Estabas llorando? – preguntó. Era Sasuke tras la puerta.

-No – mintió volteándose.

-Pero mira nada mas como estas, no me mientas – dijo al verle los ojos hinchados y su semblante apagado.

Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente donde nuevas lagrimas surgieron, a Sasuke nunca le había contado eso que tanto se empeñó en sellar, la razón era porque quería olvidar un poco todo el dolor que había experimentado. Sasuke no comprendía porque lloraba pero correspondió el abrazo sin preguntar. Se quedaron por unos cuantos minutos así hasta que ella fue cortando el abrazo. Alzó su vista a Sasuke quien la miraba preocupado.

-Tienes algo que no me quieres decir, pero no te obligare a que me digas pero puedes contar conmigo – aseguró Sasuke.

-Gracias – dijo Sakura – creo que ocupo platicar esto con alguien para sanar mi corazón – aseguró viendo a Sasuke.

-Te escucho – dijo conduciéndola al sillón pero ella negó haciendo que él se sentara y fue a su recamara por algo.

-Mira – le mostró una fotografía donde estaban Sai, Sakura y su pequeña hija; antes de que Sasuke preguntara, ella se sentó – eran mi esposo y mi.. – su voz comenzaba a quebrarse – hija – soltó y con esto una lágrima descendió por su mejilla siendo detenida por la mano de Sasuke.

-Supongo que…

-ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico – lo interrumpió conteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir.

-lo siento mucho – dijo acercándose y envolviéndola en un abrazo.

-eran lo más importante de mi vida – comenzó a sollozar – y de un día para otro mi felicidad entera se acaba – reclamaba – es tan injusto todo, éramos realmente felices, todo iba muy bien en nuestra relación y el cuidado de nuestra hija – lloraba – yo no merecía perder a lo más importante de mi corazón así de golpe – escondió su cara en el pecho de Sasuke.

-las cosas pasan por algo – trató de consolarla pasando su mano por la espalda de ella en señal de afecto, estaba un poco impresionado porque se veía feliz como para ponerse a pensar que a su edad había tenido esa clase de dolor.

-todo fue terrible – susurró – sentía que estaba muerta en vida – hizo una pausa – hasta cierto día traté de quitarme la vida, si no llega Naruto, no estaría aquí.

-la vida sigue adelante – la apartó un poco de él para limpiar sus lágrimas - y con ella cosas mejores – le sonrió y sin más le dio un tierno beso en los labios, espero a que ella correspondiera pero antes de poder reaccionar, Sakura se alejó bruscamente dándole una sonora bofetada. Antes de poder decir algo, ella ya se encontraba a un lado de la puerta abierta.

-ya puedes retirarte – sonó cortante – mi corazón sólo pertenecerá a Sai, no me importa quedarme soltera por siempre, su recuerdo siempre estará en mi ¿entiendes? – preguntó enojada.

-no lo entiendo, tu deberías ser feliz Sakura y yo soy el hombre que quiere hacerte feliz, ¡te amo! – soltó de golpe la declaración – desde que te vi me gustaste y creí que sería algo pasajero, pero tu forma de ser me enamoró y..

-¡BASTA! – lo interrumpió – no sigas – pidió – yo no te corresponderé, solo seremos amigos y si no es mucho pedir, vete de mi casa.

-Lo único que te pediré antes de irme, es que lo pienses Sakura – dijo y salió de ahí escuchando el portazo tras sí.

-¿Por qué? – se preguntó Sakura recargándose contra la puerta y llorando de nuevo – es tan parecido a Sai que no supe el momento en que me enamore de él, pero debo ser fiel a mi esposo muerto y nunca volverme a fijar en nadie, ni siquiera en Sasuke – se dijo – ni aunque lo empiece a amar – susurró agachando la cabeza.

.

.

Desde ese momento Sakura trataba de esquivar a Sasuke, su declaración había alborotado a su débil corazón, pero sentía que si comenzaba algo con él le estaría siendo infiel a su esposo, ya estaba muerto, pero así se sentía. Sasuke no se rendía y de vez en cuando le mandaba flores o cualquier otro regalo, le escribía notas que colaba por debajo de su puerta, todo eso ablandaban el corazón de Sakura ante sus sentimientos pero su razón le dictaba otra cosa.

Ino, una de sus mejores amigas comenzó a sospechar algo, ya que antes Sakura y Sasuke eran los mejores amigos y ahora…

-Sakura – la llamó cuando ella salía de su trabajo.

-Hola Ino – saludó sonriente por la pequeña sorpresa de verla, aunque su expresión cambió cuando vio la seriedad de su rostro - ¿pasa algo? – preguntó mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-Tu dime – atinó a decir y Sakura se desconcertó.

-No entiendo – admitió la pelirrosa.

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta que de unos días para acá, estas muy distante con Sasuke.

-Estas alucinando.

-No lo creo – dijo Ino - ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? – el ambiente se puso tenso, Sakura buscaba una mentira creíble.

-Nada – mintió mostrando una fingida sonrisa y de 'todo está bien'.

-Vamos _frentona _– era como le decía de cariño – soy tu mejor amiga, puedes confiar en mí – sonrió esfumando lo tenso del momento.

-En serio – siguió con su mentira.

-No me digas que Sasuke se te declaró y tú por guardar la memoria de Sai lo rechazaste y es por eso el motivo de su distanciamiento – dedujo de la nada siguiendo un poco con la diversión para animar a Sakura a decir y sin creerse lo que dijo, pero los ojos atónitos de Sakura decían otra cosa - ¿le atine? – preguntó sorprendida.

-…- Sakura estaba en silencio, como odiaba la astucia de Ino.

-Vaya, así que eso es – dijo Ino aun sorprendida. Sakura asintió cabizbaja.

-Yo no puedo – dijo.

-¿Por qué no? Sasuke es guapísimo, tengo que admitir y te ama, lo conozco poco pero sé que sus intenciones contigo son buenas.

-Estaría fallándole a Sai – dijo Sakura.

-Te diré algo, al único que le estas fallando es a tu corazón porque en tus ojos veo un sentimiento aprisionado, lo amas Sakura ¿no es así?

-Demonios, deja de ser tan perceptiva.

-Lucha por él – sonrió Ino –en fin, te dejo, aun tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer – se despidió y se fue.

Sakura quedo desconcertada entrando a su edificio. Una vez que estuvo frente a su puerta, volteó a ver la puerta de Sasuke y recordó las palabras de Ino. Sin saber cómo, sus piernas fueron directo hacia la puerta, estaba a punto de tocar cuando su razón apareció y se alejó rápidamente de ahí sacando sus llaves para abrir su departamento, entro fugazmente cerrándola fuertemente tras si mientras su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, lo admitía, lo amaba más que alguna vez amó a Sai, se recriminó por sus pensamientos.

Alzó su mano para prender la luz, pero después de varios intentos, no encendió, lo que se le hizo extraño y fue a revisar su conexión que se encontraba en la cocina. Justo cuando entro, puso los ojos como platos grandes, frente a ella estaba una mesa puesta con dos platos, copas, lo que parece una botella de vino, una vela y rosas adornando.

-Esto es…

-Una sorpresa para ti – susurró una conocida voz a sus espaldas. Sakura se sobresaltó por el susto y volteó a verlo.

-Yo no…

-Shhh – la calló poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

_Lucha por él_

Maldita Ino, se reprendió al recordar esa frase, su corazón comenzaba a flaquear mientras su razón iniciaba una ardua pelea por ganar.

-Últimamente hemos estado muy distanciados – comenzó a hablar Sasuke – y cada vez me he dado cuenta que te amo como jamás llegue a amar, se que suena trillado eso, pero sólo demuestro lo que siento.

-Yo no puedo – dijo Sakura.

-¿Y no quieres? – preguntó Sasuke al sentirla estremecerse cuando puso su mano en la pequeña cintura de ella. Seguido de esto se acercó para darle un beso en los labios y se sorprendió al ver que ella empezaba a corresponder pasando sus brazos por su cuello minimizando la distancia.

-Yo te amo – comenzó a llorar.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras? – preguntó enternecido limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Siento que le estoy fallando a Sai, no debo amarte así como te amo – siguió sollozando.

-Al contrario, seguro Sai estaría feliz de que tu busques tu felicidad – la abrazó fuertemente sin llegar a lastimarla – y yo quiero darte esa felicidad – susurró en su oído.

-Me siento tan confundida – admitió sin romper el abrazo.

-No tienes por qué estarlo, te amo y me amas, en este momento solo existimos tu y yo – depositó un beso en su mejilla izquierda.

Sakura sonrió y lo besó tiernamente en los labios, Sasuke no se quedó atrás y profundizaron el beso hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente. Ambos sonrieron nuevamente con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Dame esa felicidad entonces – propuso Sakura para fundirse en otro beso cargado de ternura y pasión.

_**FIN**_

.

**¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció?  
>Espero que les haya gustado y por favor háganme saber lo que les pareció en un review..please! :D desde halagos hasta críticas constructivas, todo es importante para mi ;)<strong>

**Atte.**

**Rika-sora**


End file.
